Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate generally to a semiconductor device. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices and/or methods of fabricating the same.
A vertical channel semiconductor device may have a terraced contact area structure for facilitating electric connection with contact plugs. However, the more the layer number of word lines, the more a terracing and/or metal-plugging process may be performed. This may lead to various technical difficulties, such as a reduction in product yield and/or an increase in failure rates.